The Shadow Summons
by HerrelRedsgarth
Summary: This is the story of Herrel Redsgarth before he got married to Jaisea. He has a run-in with the Shadow Court and it doesn't look good for Herrel. Follow Herrel, Jaisea, and Madrion as they try to wend their way through the webs the Shadow spins.
1. Chapter 1

Prelude

The Shadow Court is everywhere. Their rule is absolute. There is no one to contradict or stop them. They can be anyone. Even your friends can be part of the Shadow. And the politics of Asmodae. So much secrecy. So much maneuvering by the blood. And the Shadow Court is there too, quietly shifting the threads of our lives to suit their purposes.

I thought I had escaped all that. My father likes to play the game, but I have no liking for it. I moved out of the family mansion in the Vanahal District. I have a small house in Foothills Basin. It's nice and quiet here and I like it. I take private jobs to make kinah. On occasion I've even gone to the Abyss to fight the Balaur. But mostly I like to take the small jobs for the villages of humans that dot Asmodae.

It was during one of these jobs that my life changed forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Excerpt from Herrel's Log…..

Brustonin. It's one of the few places in Asmodae that has some greenery. I'm currently working in the Baltasar Hill Village in Brustonin. It's very pretty here. There is very little snow that falls, and trees and flowers abound in the village proper. But Baltasar has its dark side. Just outside the village a rot is slowing growing. The outlying farm lands are untenable. The Reaper Squad does what it can, but there are too many things that need doing for one squad to handle alone.

That's where I come in. I take jobs around Asmodae. So many of the villages are in need of assistance. I do the jobs that the humans cannot do. I am a Daeva. I've been one for 30 years now. I wander around the planet helping where I can, fighting when I have to, and generally accumulating a lot of kinah. But kinah doesn't buy happiness. I should go see Jaisea again. It's been a while since I've seen her. She just ascended not too long ago. She joined the regular army and is assigned to Altgard Fortress.

She's beautiful. She has blond hair and the most cheerful disposition. She is the perfect size for a woman. She's also a chanter and her skills are in high demand. I hope she's careful. She has a tendency to leap before she looks. She is a good friend and one of the few I can trust.

I don't have many friends and other than Jaisea my only other close friend is Madrion. Ah Madrion. What a conundrum he is. He's an assassin, but he isn't like any assassin I've known before. He doesn't take killing jobs. He has an aversion to cold blooded killing. He'll kill if it's necessary, but he won't do it for kinah. Plus he's also lost his memory. I met him right after he 'woke up' in Ishalgen. He has no clue who or what he was before that time. I don't care about that. I'm just glad that he's my friend. I'd trust him with my life.

Today, I'm going to see Phyper. I received a note under my door this morning. Usually you get jobs by word of mouth, but hey, who am I to turn down work. Pulling on my plate armor, I grab up my greatsword and cube and head out. It's going to take me about an hour to get to Baltasar Hill. At least the weather is behaving. It's pretty nice out right now. Springtime is the best time in Asmodae.

I arrive in Baltasar by teleporter. I don't know who Phyper is, so I ask Billeten, the flight operator, where I might find him. He gives me a funny look then motions towards the grocery. Thanking him, I head over that way. Phyper is leaning up against the outside wall of the grocery. Great I mutter to myself. He's an Archon.

He straightens up as I approach. He says, "I've heard your name a lot Herrel." "You seem to be attracting a lot of attention." "I've even heard that you are in contact with a certain…shall we say imprisoned dissident." "And for a rich nobleman, you've made quite a name for yourself." He smirks. "And in your short time as a Daeva, you've achieved a great deal." "For a rich boy that is." He smirks again.

"What's your point?" I ask him, mentally groaning. Archons can be so arrogant.

"My point is this," he snaps. "All that attention isn't necessarily a good thing." "People are watching you." "And not all of them are….ummm shall we say, friendly."

I am puzzled. I don't know why he summoned me, but it doesn't appear to be for a job. He continues, "It wouldn't surprise me if you receive a summons from the Shadow Court someday." "And when you do, you'll really need to watch your back." He looks at me with a penetrating look. I get the feeling I've just been warned.

I shrug. The Shadow Court? What would the Shadow Court want with me? I don't know, but I'm not really worried. No one really cares about what us 'rich boys' do.

"I thank you for the information," I said to Phyper. He nods at me and leans back against the building. I guess our conversation is over. Puzzled I turn and walk off. I've got plenty to do today.

To be continued….

Authors note: The conversation between Phyper and Herrel was adapted from the text of the Quest 'The Shadow Summons'. The actual quest text can be found here: wiki/The_Shadow_Summons


	3. Chapter 3

Excerpt from Madrion's Log…

My name is Madrion. I'm sitting in Sarad's tavern in Altgard with Jaisea. We are waiting for Herrel. I haven't seen my friend in a while. He's been busy running all over Brusthonin. But why anyone would be thinking of that place when one is sitting across from one of the most beautiful daevas of all time. She is probably one of the bossiest women I know, but she makes me feel good inside. She is sitting across from me, telling me about her day. I'm not really paying attention to her words. I'm just enchanted with her face and the way her lips move when she talks. She has such sexy lips. They were made for kissing.

A sharp pain in my shin jerks me back to the present. "Ouch!" I yelp. Jaisea is glaring at me. "You're not paying any attention to me, are you?" she exclaims. "I am too!" "No need to kick me," I said, trying to rub my shin. She has sharp boots. "No you weren't," she says. "What did I just tell you!?" I fumbled around in my brain, trying to recall what she was talking about. I can't help it that I was distracted by her lips.

Thankfully, I'm saved from answering by the arrival of Herrel. "Hey!" he calls from the doorway. "What's all this glaring going on?" He slides onto the bench next to me and across from Jaisea. She frowns at us both, but doesn't say anything. I clap my friend on the shoulder. "So what's up buddy," I ask him, glad for the distraction.

We spend the next hour or so talking and catching up with each other. Jaisea is animated in her conversation and she directs most of her attention to Herrel. It gives me a funny feeling inside to see it. Herrel seems to be oblivious.

At length he brings up a strange topic. "I got a strange message the other day from an Archon." My skin prickles. I don't like the Archons. They always have secret agendas and they are so damn arrogant. "What was it?" I ask. "I'm not really sure," he says. "It was more like a warning I think." "He (the archon) told me I might get a summons from the Shadow Court."

"Why would you get a summons like that?" Jaisea asks. "Do you know anyone in the Court?" she asks as she takes a bite of her iced cream. Herrel shakes his head no. Turning to Herrel I say, "I wouldn't go if I were you." "Nothing good will come of it I'm sure."

"I'm sure it's nothing." "Maybe just another Daeva who doesn't like elite of Vanahal." Jaisea perks up. "Vanahal?" she inquires. I laughed. The expression on her face is priceless. "Our friend here is of the well-to-do." Herrel grimaces at me. I laughed again. "Oh come on Herrel, it's nothing to be ashamed of." "Someone's got to be rich and well-bred."

"Stop it!" Herrel growls at me. I can't help myself. My laughter is contagious and before long Jaisea is laughing too. Herrel continues to glare at us. Jaisea looks confused so I filled her in on Herrel's family. Her eyes are wide when I finish. I can tell she has a million questions she wants to ask, but thankfully the waitress comes over to take our empty plates.

It's getting late and I've got an early morning. I get up. "Come on Jaisea, I'll see you back to the barracks." She looks over at Herrel. He's still finishing off his drink. She stands up. "Ok, thanks Madrion." Herrel gets up and says, "I'll let you know what happens." He gets up and heads to the door. He opens it and we all head out. I put my arm around Jaisea's shoulders. She leans into me with a wistful smile on her face. We both wave goodbye to Herrel as he heads towards the teleporter and we towards the barracks. As soon as Herrel was out of sight Jaisea straightens up and turns to me. "Now, about our earlier conversation…." Oh gods I think. She's not going to let it go. I'm thinking I'm going to need to invest in a pair of shin guards.

To be continued….


	4. Chapter 4

Excerpt from Herrel's log…

It's been a couple of months since I got the warning from Phyper. It was odd, but I really gave it no thought at all. I had been spending more time with my friends Jaisea and Madrion. I'm not sure what's going between those two. She seems to be bossing him around a lot lately. I kind of feel sorry for Madrion. He hasn't a clue what to do. The other day he did get angry with her and stormed out of the tavern.

If Jaisea has a fault it's that she is too curious. She gets the life story out of everyone new that we meet. I'm afraid someday she'll get herself in trouble. The other day we were eating in the Tavern. There were some other folks there that we know. Jaisea was sitting and talking with them while I went to get us some dinner. While waiting for our food, a ranger that I had had some dealings with before came in.

He is a tall, white haired Daeva dressed in his usual black leather. He is also a ranger. He works for Vidar, the Governor of Asmodae. He isn't very friendly and it was clear to me he was there on business. Jaisea made several attempts to make conversation with him. He rebuffed her gently at first, but was beginning to show some irritation with her continued attempts at conversation.

Ixirial, our friend intervened at that point and stepped outside. The ranger went with her leaving Jaisea sitting at the table with just Aeolus. Our food was ready at that point and I grabbed up the plates and joined Jaisea at the table.

We exchanged some harsh words with the end result of Jaisea leaping up off the bench and running outside. I looked over at Aeolus. "You were a bit harsh with her," he said to me. I nodded. I never was really good with women. I always feel tongue-tied around them.

Lately it seems that every time I'm around Jaisea I get quiet. She is so beautiful. Every time I see her, I want to hold her, to kiss her, to never let her go. And now the fight. I'm not sure she cares for me at all. Good job Herrel.

"You'd better go out there," Aeolus says. Nodding at him I gather up what little courage I have left and head out the door.

Jaisea is standing over by the bench. Ixirial is holding her while she cries. Seeing me come out she lets Jaisea go. She whispers something in Jaisea's ear, and then walks off.

She stands there with her back to me trying not to cry. "Jaisea," I said. "I'm sorry." "It's just that I….." my voice trails off. How can I apologize when she won't even look at me? I try again. "I love you," I whisper.

She stiffens then slowly turns to me. He eyes are red and puffy. Gods I feel like such a cad. I reach out my hand toward her, begging for forgiveness. "I'm sor…." "I heard that," she interrupts me. "You can't take it back now."

What…what is she talking about? Now I'm confused.

"You said you loved me," she states again quietly. She is walking towards me now. My face is turning as red as a beet. "I ummm I ah…."

And then she is in my arms. I look down at her, drowning in her beautiful eyes. Her lips are so soft and she is smiling at me. I pull her closer, cupping the back of her head with my hand. Bending down, I kiss her. Her lips part, letting me explore all the deliciousness of her. She tastes a bit like mint, and her scent is of fresh cut blooms. I pull her closer, molding her body to mine. I explore every facet, her eyelids, her throat, and her ears. She sighs and clings to me. I feel warm all over and so happy I think I may burst. Stroking her hair, I pull back to look at her. I'm afraid at first, but she looks at me with love shining forth and I am relieved. I take her lips in mine again and kiss her.

Then I notice that we have an audience. I reluctantly pull away, still holding her, still desiring her touch. Then it hits me, I want to marry her. Now and forever. Kneeling down, I take her hand in mine. "Jaisea, will you marry me?"

Jaisea's perspective.

Men are so foolish. I am angry and confused. Why is Herrel upset with me?! Crying, I run out of the tavern, not wanting anyone to see me cry. After a bit, he follows me. Why will he not go!? I don't want him to see me like this. I want to tell him I love him, but he is so standoffish sometimes or treats me like a sister, I'm not sure I can bear it.

Not facing me, he apologizes. He wants me to be safe, and not get involved in things that don't concern me or are dangerous. Silly man, doesn't he realize I can take care of myself? And then something slips out; I'm not sure I heard it right? "I love you", he said. I can't believe my ears. Somehow I end up in his arms, holding him tightly, laughing at him, calling him silly for not knowing that I love him too. Why did it take so long?

And then, he KISSED me. Oh how I have longed for this moment. I might have swooned a bit, because he pulled me closer. I clutched him, holding on tight. I've never been kissed before; what if I don't do it right? I feel his lips moving over mine and it is delicious. He kissed my eyelids, my ears, and my throat. I felt a flush sweep through my body, from the top of my head down to my toes. I hope he never stops. I sigh softly, feeling safe and happy and delirious all at once. He pulls back a bit and looks at me. His eyes are glowing a soft amber color; why hadn't I ever noticed how warm his eyes are? He kisses me again and I'm sure I swooned. I am burning up inside. Oh please Herrel, don't ever let go.

He pulls away again, and looks over his shoulder. I blush, for Ixirial is there and she saw everything. Oh, I'm so embarrassed. And yet, I want him to kiss me again. And then he kneels down and asks me to marry him. I'm pretty sure I screamed out yes.


	5. Chapter 5

Excerpt from Madrion's Log…

I cannot find him anywhere. No one has seen him for days. He was supposed to meet me at the clothiers in Vanahal to be fitted for his wedding clothes. He didn't show. Three months ago he asked Jaisea to marry him. She said yes. It hurts a lot. I love Jaisea. I wanted….well it doesn't matter anymore. I love them both and would do anything to see that they have their chance at happiness. And now he's missing. Damn you Herrel! Where are you?!

I've checked with the teleporters, flight masters, temples; nothing. I even went to see this Phyper Archon. He wouldn't tell me anything. I wanted to take him out and beat the living daylights out of him, but Jaisea wouldn't let me. I finally went to see my old instructor. He'll check with the gladiator guild, but I fear that something is not right. Herrel doesn't just go off and not tell anyone! Especially Jaisea. Aion curse him, when I find him, I'll give him a piece of my mind!  
**  
**And Jaisea! She is worried sick. I told her it might be pre-wedding jitters, but something in my gut tells me no. I'm not sure she believes it either, but she is putting a brave face on it. I am so tired right now, I must rest. I'll start again tomorrow.

You better not be dead Herrel, you just better NOT be!


	6. Chapter 6

Excerpt from Herrel's Log…

Where am I? What happened to me?

Ugh...It's dark in here and the smell...phew! What is that smell!?

Get a grip Herrel. Remember! Yes, I...I remember a summons from Shadow Judge Khrudgelmin. I had to find some people. ... Come on Herrel, what else?! The arena. Something about the arena!

And then darkness...and ...Jaisea oh my gods Jaisea!

OUT! I must GET OUT!

I lunged up off the ground furious with myself. How could I have been so stupid! My head was screaming in agony. I couldn't see anything at all. Even my night adapted eyes need some ray of light and in here there is nothing. I grasped the bars of my cage futilely shaking them. They are solid. I'm not getting out this way. I sink back down to the cold stone floor. You have to think Herrel I say to myself.

I received a message to meet with Shadow Judge Khrudgelmin. My father knows him well. I figured it was some family business and gave it no thought. He seemed surprised to see me, but we chatted for a bit and then he asked me why I was there. I told him I had received a summons. He looked puzzled. He told me he had nothing for me, but….well there is this.

"What?" I asked him. "I have been told to tell any Daevas who come by summons to go over to the Triniel coliseum." "See Garm, he can direct you," he said to me.

What a foolish waste of time I thought. Foolish waste of time indeed. Well foolish anyway. I'm here after all. You idiot. After a while I pass out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Excerpt from Madrion's log**

I woke up this morning to find a note shoved under my door. Curious, I picked it up and unfolded it. I read it, and then read it again. Frowning I sat down at my kitchen table. I couldn't believe what I was reading. Someone was warning me not to look for Herrel. But who? And better yet, why?  
**  
**Herrel, what have you gotten yourself into? I look closer at the note. I don't recognize the handwriting, but the paper was familiar. Shugo paper, the kind sold in Pandemonium. So...someone doesn't want me to find Herrel eh? Well, this isn't going to stop me. I owe it to my friend to help him if he is in trouble. He'd do the same for me.

Grabbing a quick breakfast, I head off to Pandemonium. My first stop is to meet with my scout instructor. He has no news for me. Disappointed, but not surprised, I head off to see a certain shugo vendor. After some threats he coughs up the name of the person who bought the paper. Shaking my head, I walk off, not sure what to do next.

I'm beginning to feel a bit paranoid. Herrel's been missing now for four days. This note is proof that he didn't go willingly. I don't know who to trust anymore. Jaisea is a mess. She's staying with her parents on their farm. It's the best place for her right now. She gave up her job with the regulars. She is in no condition to work. I wish she could stay with me, but this hunt keeps me away from home and I don't want her alone. Damn you Herrel, what have you got yourself into.

I'm not sure I have the resources to find him anymore. I'm thinking of going to his father for help, or maybe even the Governor, Vidar. This is ridiculous that Daevas go missing and no one looks for them. During my search, I've discovered that others have gone missing too, and no one has seen them since. That scares the hell out of me. I'm not going to tell Jaise that though. She needs to believe that Herrel is alive and ok somewhere.

I hope so. Gods, I hope so.


	8. Chapter 8

Excerpt from Herrel's Log….

****_I'm lying on the floor. It's cold and rough against my cheek.__ I can hear voices outside in the hallway. They are talking about me. They said something about 'is he the one' and 'so many disappointments lately'. I wonder what 'disappointments' they are talking about. I have to escape!_

My thoughts drift back to the first time I met Jaisea. She was standing outside the door of her parent's farmhouse. She had on a pretty yellow dress, and her hair was pulled into a ponytail. Her father had hired me to help with the wild karnifs that were running rampant that winter. It was bitterly cold that day, and yet looking at her was like looking at a ray of warm sunshine. She is young and so full of energy. Her smile is bright and full of laughter. She shows me around the place, proud of what they have. It's a small place, but very well cared for.

I can see the damage that the karnifs have done. Their sign is everywhere. I'll have to find their den in order to make a dent in their numbers. Jaisea wanted to come along, but I wouldn't let her. It is too dangerous and if the pack is large, she might get hurt. She was quite put out by that. Ah, I smile to remember the look on her face.

_Groaning, I roll over. My head still aches but it appears to be getting lighter. Perhaps there is a window nearby. Soon I will be able to see enough to get out of this place. I'll make them pay for this._

I found the den the following day. It was a large one. I made short work of them. I skinned what I could, and burned the rest. I thought perhaps that Jais's dad could use the skins. Arriving back at the house, I was invited in for supper. Jaisea and her mom had done a wonderful job with the cooking. The food was delicious. I don't know when I've tasted better. Not even in Vanahal do they have cooking this good.

_My mouth is watering, remembering the food. Oh how I wish I could be there right now. Soon Jaisea, soon I will be coming. My eyes begin to glow red. I will get out!_

I came back the next day to continue the hunt. Over the course of the next week, I found 4 more dens. The food supply must be plentiful for there to be so many dens in such close proximity. I will have to report this to the temple. Perhaps they have answers. By the end of the second week, there were no more karnifs bothering the farm. My job was done. I was sorry to leave. They are such a nice family, and Jaisea is beautiful. Little did I know she would become my wife.

_I am fully awake now. The pain in my head is just a faint ache now. There is light in my cell. A wall scone has been left for me. Someone is watching then. I roll over and sit up. My weapon is on the floor next to me. Foolish of them to leave me armed. It's going to cost them dearly._

_Picking up my weapon I test the edge. It's a newly crafted greatsword and the edge is quite sharp. Taking a firm grip on the hilt I swing it at the bars of my cage. It cuts through them like butter. I carve myself an exit. Walking down the hallway, I expect to see guards, but no one comes to check out the noise._

_The door at the end of the hallway is unlocked. I push it open a bit and peer out. There is a large room with two undead sentries patrolling. I pull the door open further. It's a circular room, with cages like the one I was in filled with beasts. And all the cage doors are open. Great! Just Great!_

_Taking a fresh grip on the hilt I prepare for battle. I step out into the room and the two undead sentries turn and rush me. They are easy to dispatch and I head towards the door across from me. I get about half way across the room before the beasts decide to join the fun. When it's over, I'm covered in blood, and guts and gore. I have not escaped injury. There are several bites on my legs where my armor was torn off. They hurt, but not too badly._

_I limped over to the door and pulled on it. It's locked. Crap! Limping back over to the undead sentries I search them. One of them has a ring of keys. Hopefully it will unlock the door. After trying a few, one opens it. Ahead of me is another hallway that appears to go up. I try to go as quietly as possible, but in plate armor that isn't always possible._

_At the top is another door. It's also locked. I try the key ring again. I find a key that opens it and step through. It's another room just like the one I just left. Oh gods!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Excerpt from Madrion's log**

I don't like it when people threaten me. And threatening an assassin is never a good idea. I got another note under my door this morning. It warned me that my friend was in mortal danger and that if I wanted him to live, and I needed to go to the following coordinates. It said to hurry, because others were after him as well. It's probably a trap, but I've got to go. I'll never forgive myself if I don't.****

I arrive at the coordinates about an hour later. I don't see anything except a bunch of dirt and rocks. Slipping into stealth I scout around some. At length I see something there in the dirt. It looks like a man, and he is not moving. I move a little closer, and now I can smell the blood. Someone is injured. I pause, looking around to see if anyone else is nearby. I don't see anyone, so I quickly cross the distance.  
**  
**It's a man all right and he is lying face down. I looked at him and a feeling of dread flows over me. I know this man, know him well. Reaching down I grasp his shoulder and roll him over. It is Herrel. There is blood all over what's left of his armor. He looks like someone beat the crap out of him. He has several bites to his legs and abdomen. He still has his weapon, but not much else. Shaking him I attempt to wake him up.  
**  
**"Herrel, and then more sharply Herrel! He groans and opens his eyes. "Herrel," I said, "can you get up?" Groaning he says, "I'll try." Rolling over he attempts to get up. I quickly grab his arm to lend him strength. He grimaces in pain. "Come on Herrel, get up." "I'm going to get you home." Slipping my shoulder under his arm I took most of his weight on me. "Can you walk?" Breathing harshly he says "I'll try".

I am not sure how long it took me to get him to the Elensar's farmhouse, but I managed. Jaisea was there waiting by the door as we limped up the lane.


	10. Chapter 10

**Excerpt from Jaisea's log.**

Herrel! Oh my God! Herrel! I ran out to where Madrion and Herrel were limping down the lane. I threw my arms around Herrel's waist taking some of his weight upon me. He collapses to the ground, pulling me down with him. Cupping his face in my hands, I kiss him softly on the forehead. His breathing is ragged and harsh. "Come on Herrel, let's get you inside." Calling to my mother to get hot water and bandages, I motion Madrion to pull Herrel up and bring him inside.

"We'll put him in my room Maddie." Stripping back the spread on the bed, we lower Herrel onto it. He collapses backwards, unconscious. "Oh no, we need to get what's left of his armor off." "Help me Madrion." Struggling, we manage to get him undressed. Gasping at the terrible bruising on Herrel's chest I quickly lay him down with his head on my pillow. Looking closer at him I notice that his chest isn't moving quite right. "Madrion, I think his ribs are broken." "Go please and help my mother with the water and bandages, and oh, bring me my healing bag."

*****

My mother comes in and together, we clean off as much of the blood as possible. It looks as though he has been badly beaten, bitten, and he has some broken ribs on his right side. Taking the bandages we carefully bind his ribs just enough to support the damage, but not enough to inhibit his breathing. Fortunately I don't detect any other breaks. I'm not sure about internal injuries though and his breathing worries me. There is no bloody froth at his lips, so I know the ribs didn't puncture his lungs. My mother glances at me. "Can you do anything else for him daughter?" We finish cleaning and binding his wounds and then I take a deep breath.

Biting my lip, I force myself to calmness and call upon my healing powers. Placing my hand on his forehead I allow a trickle of the healing magic to flow from me to him. I let the bond deepen and now I can sense his pain. Gasping I force myself to keep the contact. There is so much pain, even in his unconscious state. I increase the flow of the healing magic. I feel the sweat trickle down my back and hear my breathing, almost as harsh as his. I feel faint, but I will not give up; I cannot give up. My world has narrowed to a pinpoint and all else has faded away.

All of a sudden I feel a thump on my shoulder. Surprised I look up to find myself on the floor. My mother is calling my name, tears in her eyes. Blinking up at her, I assure her that I am fine. My father runs in upon hearing my mother's voice. Seeing us both on the floor, he says, "Enough Jaisea." "Killing yourself won't do Herrel any good!"

"Come daughter." "See, his breathing is easier." "Let him sleep, while you get something to eat." "Healing takes energy and you will need to keep yours up." I allowed my father to help me out of the room and into the kitchen. Madrion is sitting at the table with a worried look on his face. "How is he?" he asks me. "He is resting as well as he can." Biting my lip I wail, "I don't know Maddie, I just don't know!" I start to cry and Madrion gets up and holds me gently, murmuring softly. "I know he will get no better care than that you provide." "You love him, and that will ensure he survives." "He wouldn't dare die on you." Laughing softly he lets me go and pulls out a chair for me to sit.


	11. Chapter 11

**An excerpt from Herrel's Log**

_Oh Aion, the pain is pounding and pounding and pounding until I think it shall never end. It is dark and I am running, but I cannot escape. My heart is ready to burst out of my chest and my breath is rasping past my throat. It's so dark and smelly in here. Something is coming ...and  
_  
...I jerk awake. The pain is real and I feel as though the whole mountain has fallen on me. I don't know where I am, but it is not the cell where I was. Putting my hand to my head I feel bandages. I'm hurt, but I don't know how badly. My whole body is throbbing and it hurts to breathe. Gasping, I try to sit up, but am unable to. I fall back down and look around. It is dark in the room except for a small candle on the bedside table. Groaning softly, I turn my head, and there is Jaisea. She looks so tired curled up in the chair next to my bed. Her hair tumbles around her shoulders in a golden sheen and I relax a little, for if Jaisea is here then everything is all right.

Somehow I managed to escape the dungeon. There were three layers of cells, each with undead and beasts and all of them eager to take a bite out of me. At times, I thought I couldn't make it, but then I'd see Jaisea in my mind and my strength grew and I killed some more. I remember being swarmed by slimes at one point and after that I just blanked out the rest.

After the third level I came to a door that opened like a portal. I found myself on the ground in front of Triniel Coliseum. It was night out and no one was around. I tried to stand up, but couldn't keep to my feet, so I dragged myself up the stairs and over to a garden where I toppled over to pass out.

I was still staring at Jaisea, marveling at her beauty. I vaguely wonder how I came to be here. I continue to stare at her until the pain carries me under and I sleep once again. 


	12. Chapter 12

**An excerpt from Jaisea's Log**

The next morning dawned bright. A gentle breeze is blowing and the day is cool and not the bitter cold that it can be. I get up to check on Herrel. His head is turned towards me and his arm has slid off the bed. Smiling softly at him, I slide his arm back under the covers. He is hot and feverish. Placing my hand on his forehead again I allow the healing bond to connect and deepen. He is still in incredible pain, and his breathing is too shallow.

Calling on the healing power of light, I allow a trickle to flow into him. He moans slightly but does not open his eyes. He is running a bit of a fever right now and his bruising is worse. Pulling back the blankets I check on his injuries. I will need to change a few of his bandages, and some of the bites look inflamed, but there is no additional bleeding. In a few days he will look a sight. I don't think there is any place on his body that is not covered in bruises or bites.

I catch myself staring at him. He is very handsome and his body is beautifully sculpted. Catching myself, I blush at the track my thoughts are taking. He is my patient, and I shouldn't be thinking like that. Now is not the time or the place. Nevertheless...

My mom knocks on the door, breaking my musings. She has a bowl of porridge for me and some juice. She glances at Herrel and asks me how he is doing. "He's still alive mom, but his bites are inflamed. It's got to be some kind of poison. I'll see if I can't get some more anti-venom from Eva's clinic. After that, I'll change his bandages. Hopefully he'll sleep through it because it's going to hurt."

Eva not only gave me more anti-venom, she also loaded me up on health pots. "When he wakes up honey, see if you can get him to drink one of these. You can put the anti-venom on the bandages, as the taste is very bad and most daevas won't drink it if they don't have to." I thanked Eva and rushed back to Herrel. 


	13. Chapter 13

**An excerpt from Herrel's Log**

**Several days later  
**  
I hear soft sounds of someone moving around my room. I can tell who it is by the sound of her footsteps, the smell of her freshly washed hair, the way she hums under her breath. Opening my eyes I see her quietly moving about the room. I keep silent, not wanting her to know that I'm awake yet. I love watching her. She is so beautiful it takes my breath away. She turns towards me and catches me staring at her. Smiling, she walks over to my bedside. "How are you today? She asks. I am better I answer her. She gently lays her hand upon my forehead. No fever today, she says. Catching her wrist I pull her closer to me. Thank you Jaisea. Oh Herrel she says. Straightening up she tries to pull away, but I hold onto her wrist. Don't go Jaise. Leaning down she kisses my forehead then sits next to me on the bed. She strokes my hair with her dainty claws, softly humming a child's bedtime song. You need to rest Herrel. I finally drift off again, content in a way that I haven't felt since I was a small child.

**One week later.**

Today, Madrion has stopped by for a visit. I am sitting up in a chair in my room, a little unhappily I might add. Jaisea has made me get out of bed and is now making me drink (in my mind) vile tasting potions. She also needs to replace the sheets, and thinks that I am ready to try a little broth. Grumbling to Madrion, I wave my friend to a seat. Madrion asks, 'how are you doing buddy'. Glaring in the direction of Jaisea I tell Madrion that I was good until I got kicked out of my bed. Chuckling softly Madrion says, "You look pretty awful you know. Your bruises are just turning beautiful shades of red and purple."

"Gee thanks," I reply. "But on a more serious note, thank you Madrion. You saved my life and I will not forget it." Madrion waves it off. "It was nothing Herrel. I expect you would do the same for me." "Nonetheless Madrion I appreciate it," I say.

"So, Herrel...can you tell me what happened?" Madrion asks. "I...I'm not sure." Glancing around to make sure Jaisea isn't around I lower my voice. "You remember I received a summons from someone in the Shadow Court. I got a second summons from my father's friend. He sent me over to Triniel Coliseum. Someone hit me in the back of the head and I vaguely remember voices and then nothing. I woke up in a prison of sorts, underneath Triniel Coliseum." At Madrion's startled glance I nod, "Yes there is an underground prison with many dangerous creatures and spirits. I'm not sure how I managed to get out, only that I had to fight, and it seemed to take forever. The last thing I remember was crawling over to the bushes next to the waterfall, and then you finding me." 

Madrion looks at me thoughtfully. "You were gone for several days Herrel." "What?! That is not possible! It's only been a day since I got the summons, right after I left you!" Shaking his head at me Madrion says, "I'm not mistaken Herrel, I've been looking for you for three days. They either hit you harder than you think, or some other foul play is at work."

At this point Jaisea walks back into the room and I am spared having to reply. Madrion gives me a look indicating he is not going to let this go. She urges me to come back to bed, and gratefully I go. I am still in a lot of pain although I try to conceal it from Jaisea and Madrion. I don't want them to worry. She shoos Madrion out so she can check my bandages.

Gratefully I lay down on the bed again. I am still so weak. My broken ribs make it hard to take a deep breath, although Jaise is making me sit up and do just that. It hurts like hell. She hands me another of her vile potions. Drink this Herrel. Grimacing at her I throw it back quickly. She laughs and ruffles my hair. Silly, it will help you sleep, and sleep is what you need to give your body time to heal. She leans over and kisses me gently on the forehead. Rest Herrel, rest. She pushes me back down and pulls up the blanket. I want to stay awake, but the potion is working on me and I drift off to sleep.

**Two weeks later**

I am much better now. My strength is returning. The bruises are turning the yellow and green of healing and my ribs don't pain me much. I have lost weight, but Jaisea assures me that I will gain it back. I need to get my armor replaced and check on my home. I am waiting for Madrion to come over so we can talk. I need to know what is going on in the world. I miss the interaction of Pandemonium.

Today Jaisea is going to allow me to do some light farm work. Nothing too strenuous; she doesn't want her healing to go to waste. It is odd, having our roles reversed. It should be me taking care of her, not her doing all the caring for me. Sitting at the table together eating breakfast is very relaxing and is something I am going to miss.

"Jaisea, what about your work at the fortress?" I ask her. "Oh, I left the regular military. I told Captain Arens that I needed to stay home and take care of a sick family member. He was very understanding. They'll take me back you know, if I care to rejoin." Carefully I ask, "And do you want to go back?" "Madrion says I shouldn't. He thinks I can do better as a free agent." "Oh he does, does he!" I say. "Yes silly he does," and she looks at me with a slight frown on her face. "He thinks it will be better for us, if we are both free agents. More flexibility in what we do, where we live, and so on. He's been very helpful you know. I'm not sure what I would have done without his support."

I reach across the table and take her hand in mine. "I meant no criticism of him Jaise. I am grateful for his help, and that he's put so much thought into us." She smiles playfully at me. "He's just waiting for the wedding invitation Herrel. You're being injured has thrown a monkey wrench into the works." "It has, has it?" Smiling at her, I stand up, pulling her up with me. "Well, I can fix that right now."

"Herrel!" she squeals. "Behave yourself!" I pull her into me, holding her close. Bending my head down I capture her lips with mine. She sighs softly and parts her lips allowing me full access. I take my time, exploring her depths, tasting, teasing her tongue with mine. Desire sweeps over me, and I groan softly with the pleasure of it. I have missed this. I want her, no, need her, right now. I run my claws through her hair, pulling out all the pins. She playfully slaps at my hands, but I just pull her closer. She lets her head drop back, exposing her throat. I don't pass up the opportunity and kiss her until she is moaning softly in pleasure.

Just then the door bangs open and Madrion saunters in. "Whoops! Bad timing." He grins at us both. Regretfully I let her go. She blushes and swats at me, then hurries out of the room. "You must be feeling better," Madrion says to me. Grinning back at him I say, yep much better. "Then let's go Herrel, we have work to do."

But, after a few hours of work I am exhausted. My chest is hurting again, but I try to conceal the pain. Madrion notices how pale I am and calls to Jaisea. Rushing out, she scolds us both soundly for overdoing it. Leading me back into the house, she gives me a cool glass of water. It is all I can do to keep on my feet. Taking my arm, she leads me back into my room and helps me undress and get into bed. Her hand is cool on my forehead and a flow of healing washes over me. I drift off into a fretful sleep.

Concern on his face, Madrion corners Jaisea. "What is wrong with him? He should be much better." Biting her lip Jaisea says, "He has been poisoned. Some of those bites came from venomous creatures. It will take time, but he will get better, I promise. Every day he gets stronger. His complaining about it (being bedbound) is all the proof I need." Eyes beginning to glow red Madrion says, "I am going to find out who did this to him. I promise you that!" "Be careful Madrion," she says. "It won't do to have you injured as well."

**One month later**

My bruises are mostly gone. My ribs are just a bit stiff when I try to twist. It's time for me go. Jaisea is frowning at me, and I know she doesn't want to see me go. Pulling her into my arms I kiss the frown off her face. Don't look at me that way, I'm not going to jump into any fights, I promise. There are some things I need to take care of. I stroke her hair with my claws, getting tangled in the pins. Determined I pluck them out and her hair tumbles down around her shoulders. Much better I murmur.

Tilting her chin up I kiss her lips. She sighs softly with pleasure and returns my kiss. Pulling her closer, I deepen the kiss, wanting her to know how much I love and desire her. I trail little kisses along her jaw line up to her delicate ear. I whisper "I love you." Regretfully, I pull back and look at her. Kissing her on the tip of her nose, I let her go, knowing that if I don't I'll never get out of the house.

Grinning, I grab up my cube and walk out the front door. Madrion is waiting for me outside. "You ready?" he asks. "Yes...let's do this," I reply.


	14. Chapter 14

**An excerpt from Madrion's Log**

Herrel and I are going to Pandemonium today. I am determined to get to the bottom of his imprisonment. The last person he talked to was Khrudgelmir. I'm going to start with him! I checked my daggers to make sure they would come easily to my hand should I need them. I don't want to kill a Shadow Judge, but if I must I must. We take the elevator up to the Court Chambers. It's cool and dim inside, and I stand there a moment letting my eyes adjust to the dimness. Herrel shifts next to me. Apparently this Judge is a friend of his father. He is not eager to rock the boat, but I have no such bonds holding me back. I stride up to Khrudgelmir and bang my hand down on the desk.

He looks up at me with distaste plain on his face. He gives Herrel a brief nod. "What do you want!?" he snaps out at me. I returned his distasteful look with a glare of my own. I snapped, "Are you in the habit of imprisoning people at random!" He leans back away from me. I was halfway over the desk and had to take a deep breath and step back. He looks from me to Herrel. Herrel says, "You sent me over to Triniel to see Garm. He mentioned someone down by the lower entrance. I went there. I was confronted by three Shadow Archons. One of them hit me hard enough to knock me out. When I woke up, I was in a dungeon under the Coliseum."

Khrudgelmir looked genuinely surprised. "Someone confined you in a prison? Unbelievable! I believe you of course, but what a story! I'll make sure the arena is secured and I'll get to the bottom of this. You have my word." "You had better," I said, ice dripping from my words. "Or I'll be back to see you." Herrel looked strained. He put his hand on my arm. "Enough Madrion. It is good enough for me that he will see to it."

I took a deep breath. I knew this man had knowledge of Herrel's imprisonment, no matter what he said. You don't just send people over to Garn who come by summons. He's probably involved with the others disappearances as well. I was enraged. Herrel was much to calm about the whole thing. No matter, I was going to get to the bottom of it with or without his help.

Khrudgelmir stood up. He towered over me and he used that to his advantage. "You would be wise assassin, to keep your…..tongue in your mouth…..lest an accident befall you. There are, shall we say, many means by which one can suffer great injury or death." I snarled at him and a small dagger dropped into my hand. Herrel grabbed my arm and pulled me away from Khrudgelmir. "Don't!" he hissed at me as he pulled me back to the lift.

We got on and began to argue as soon as it took us past the top floor. Herrel was furious with me, I could tell. His face was white and he was trying very hard to keep a civil tongue in his mouth. I'm not so careful with my words. No way was I going to let this go. Herrel be damned. He'd scared the crap out of me when I found him and learned what happened. And I don't like being scared.

We continued to argue all the way to the clothier. Herrel was going to pick up his wedding tuxedo. He and Jaisea had finally set a date and it was fast approaching. I already had my outfit and was planning on bringing Ash as my date. She was my on again, off again, girlfriend. As I waited for Herrel a shugo came up and handed me a note. It was for Herrel and there was no return information on it.

A few minutes later, he came out with his tuxedo. It was wrapped up in tissue paper to protect it from dust and such. I silently handed him the note. He took it and read it. His face paled. "What is it?" I demanded. He handed me the note and I read it. It was a warning from somebody called Munin. In short it warned Herrel to watch his back and that he would be attacked again.

Great, just great. Well, first I had to get Herrel married. I'd worry about threats to his life later. I crinkled up the note and stuffed it into my pocket. "Come on; let's go get something to eat."

Author's note: The adventures of Herrel, Madrion, and Jaisea continue next in "The Lost Child".


End file.
